The Seven masks of vongola
by zobadx16
Summary: Alfred was still finding the boy destined to become the 110th collector, and take back to the Vongola its once lost treasure before Chainsaw rises to the surface of earth and bring once again, an end to the Vongola family.   Just read and review
1. Chapter 1

**The ****seven masks of Vongola**

_**Prologue**_

Alfred was the still finding the boy who was destined to become the 110th collecter, and take back to the Vongola its once lost treasure 'The seven masks' before Chainsaw rises to the surface of earth and bring once again, an end to the Vongola.

Chapter 1

The night was coming to an end, you could see the sky's color changing from pitch black to dark blue; the sea was the same though endless as it had been for past couple of week. I was going back from my 3rd trip to the toilet. I was walking through the corridor. The temperature had dropped a lot since this morning; the wind was really cold and bitter. I was literally shaking, my eyes were really heavy. I was finding my way trough the big ships corridors when I saw a light coming from a room.

"Light? Is someone still awake at this hour of night? Should I check it out? Na can't be bothered. I'll just walk away... Oh I just remember that's my room *ha-ha ha* how silly of me"

I went into the room turned off the lights and slept in the warmth of my bed.

...

"Oiii Get up man, why are you still in your bed, oiii Will get up"

"Come on man captain's commin to our room, we need to clean up this room and most importantly you" Jake whispered to Will.

"Just 5 min man" Will murmured still in his bed, trying to get some more sleep as he didn't get to sleep much, which was mainly due to fact that he had to go the toilet so many times.

"Sir" Jake faked tried to get his friend out of his bed,

"Sir I was just-" Will said as hey jumped out of his bed with his hand on his head to salute "hey no ones here-" Will looked around and saw noone there but Jake,

"Now that you're out of your bed get dressed man, were finally here. You know what it means dontcha" Jake said smirking.

"Aye, moon festival" Will said dryly showing no interest in the huge festival he was going to be attending.

"You know who'll be coming there" Jake looked around to make sure no one was listening "girls man" Jake whispered in his ear.

"ya big whoop" Will said sarcastically "the sooner we get this over with the better, and beside it will be pointless without you there man" Will said almost sounding more somber, as he remembered his best and only friend get to stay behind.

Suddenly the door went open and caught them both off guard.

"Look at this mess, clean up this mess and get back to your duty!" said the captain looking red with rage and it felt like he was in a hurry aswell.

"Y-yes sir!" they both said alarmed from their captain's command, on the ship captains orders were must, everyone had to obey him and everyone did,the captain wasn't really strict at all, he was actually kind hearted and kept all the crew like his own children, but something was off with him.

"And as for u Will dress up and come meet me in my room I have something important to talk to you about" captain said to Will, in a different tone, in his usual serious but gentle tone.

"Yes sir" Will said calmly, though he felt a feeling of excitement, what was it that somethimg, Captain wanted to talk about just to him.

Captain walked out of the room as if in a big rush he even collided with the edge of the bed, both Jake and Will ignored it. Captain was red with embarrassment as it happened with him for a 4 time today, captain cleared his throat and walked out of the room.

"He did it again" Will said

"Yea, every single time man" replied Jake, now looking directly into his friends eyes which were weirdly pale gray. Jake wasn't surprised of it anymore as he was with him for quite a long time.

"Are u lot gonna just stand their staring each other like some couple or u gonna come" Said Captain in a more demanding tone.

They both looked away red with embarrassment, as it had looked like their was something between them, like a gay relationship but it wasn't anything like that at all .

Will returned his gaze to all the mess he had made last night, which were mainly clothes. Will hesitated for a while as he tried to remember what had happened last night but he just couldn't remember anything about turning his lights on when he left his room for the toilet, he remembered he had seen the lights on only when came back from his last trip to the toilet. After a while he realized that thinking of it now wouldn't help him, he needed to clean up all the mess. Will carried some of his clothes and threw them roughly in his suitcase he had brought with him on the ship, Will went for second pile of clothes, but seeing that it would take Will a lot of time he said,

"Its alright, just leave the rest of clothes with Jake, he'll take care of ... all this" said captain looking at how badly they were threw everywhere as if Will had been searching for something he lost in it.

"Yes sir" said Jake plainly, relived as he wouldn't have to deal with all the clothes .

Will went with captain to his room, going through the half empty corridors to the top deck, Will silently followed his captain to his room and sat down on the chair near the table. Captain closed the door behind Will, and stood facing the wooden cupboard. The cupboard was full of maps.

"Do you know why, Will, you've been called here, so urgently? Captain asked Will

"No sir" replied Will cautiously.

"Ok let me ask you again do you know why you're on this ship"

"No sir, in fact I've been trying to figure it out myself for a long time since you brought me with you on the ship" replied Will as he remembered how he was brought there from the orphanage and wasn't told anything about the ship or anything, neither did Will got a chance to ask,

"You are going to moon festival, which will be in 2 nights from today" Captain said sitting on his chair looking directly at Will, Will knew about all this from rumors which had been spread all around in the ship, the festival was a big thing especially for Will, "And some really special guest will be coming there to meet us so you better be at your best behavior" captain continued,

"That's all fine" said Will, seeing as this would be the only chance he would be getting to persuade his captain to allow Will to come with him "but… I won't be going" Will said smirking and looking directly into his Captain's eyes

Captain still looking directly into Will's eyes said

"Why"

"I have some questions you see, if you'll answer them, ill agree to come"

"And they are…"

"First I want Jake with me thei-"

"Oh but he will be with you there did I forget to mention it"

"That's the thing; you haven't explained anything to me yet, have you? I need you to explain everything to me starting from what I AM doing here"

"I told you, you are on the ship to go to the moon festival" said captain sitting back in his chair.

"Which is where" Will said calmly, still looking in his captain's eyes.

"It is here in Japan"

"Why did we come all this way on a ship when it would've been much faster on a plane?"

"so we don't get tracked" slipped out of captain's mouth, captain had realized that he had made a mistake,

"tracked what do you mea-" Will trying

"Will" said captain stopping Will, "I know you have many questions with you and all of them I will answer, but it's not the best time, is it?"

"Why is it not" Will said still trying to get his questions answered

"Look Will I will answer all your questions after the festival."

Captain took out a black briefcase from under his table "Will I m leaving this briefcase with you. Keep it safe. Oh and one more thing don't open the box till the night of the festival, it's a surprise ok".

"Ok sir that's all alright but what about you, will you not be commin with us?"

"No I will be gone for a while, I have a little work you see, don't worry Ill be back soon" Captain said "Well you're free to go back, I've kept you here far longer than I expected, well take the bag and get going will ya what're you waitin for" Captain said to Will.

Will took the bag and went back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**(the night of the festival)**

**It was getting really dark but some how it seemed much livelier than the day; people were coming out of their houses with their family and friends to see the recently started fireworks. The Fireworks, which was like a sign of the starting of the festival, had filled the dark sky with many different lights and colors. Everyone had gone to see the festival; everyone was out of their houses, well everyone except Will and Jake who were still in their rooms messing about and getting ready.**

"**Woah man cant believe I get to come with you, tell me again how did you managed to persuade the cap again" Jake said looking at himself in the mirror and gelling his hair back,**

"**Ahh! dude just get ready already, how much longer are u going to take, seriously man" Will said loosing his temper now looking at Jake who had took almost an hour to set his hair, then decided to gel his hair back.**

"**You won't get it man, at the end it all comes down to dress and hair" Jake said still looking himself in the mirror,**

"**Whatever, just hurry up, and anyway I need to show you something cap gave me" Jake looked back at Will who just took a out his black bag under his bed and laid it flat on the table.**

"**Well, what are you waiting for lets open it, shall we" Jake said looking at the bag. Will unlocked the bag, it had a yellow paper in it, Will picked it up and started reading it,**

_**Will if you are reading this message it probably means its moon festival tonight, you must deliver the masks in the box to Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn and to him alone, these masks are very important and must not be seen by any other person. When you go out of your hotel a man will be waiting for you, he will recognize you so don't worry about finding Tsunayoshi all by yourself. Again these masks should not get seen by anyone. After you've read this massage please burn it. **_

_**Signed Captain Alfred Esposito.**_

"**That's cap alright, so what do you reckon we should do?"**_** asked **_**Will looking a bit worried,**

"**What else, do as the cap says, we have no other choice do we" said Jake still looking at the paper.**

"**Well then let's get going shall we, the festivals here for one night" said Will trying to fake a smile.**

"**Yea no point standing here and staring at this piece of paper right? From now on what happens happens" said Jake suddenly looking more cheerful. The both took their masks and went outside.**

**As soon as they walked out of their rooms a person approach and said "Well you guys took your time, lets go shall we" The man started walking forward and Will and Jake started walking forward.**

**The man walked through a lot of crowd, Will kept on following. Suddenly Will's eyes went on the weird ring the guy was wearing, It had a dark black skull on it with red eyes.**

**Will had a bad feeling about this in his guts, fortunately they had not gotten far away from the hotel.**

**"Oh i forget my bag, can we go back, it won't take long" asked Will,**

** the man looked back, smiled and said,"Sure why not" but Will saw something in his eyes, as if he was faking it all.**

**Will and Jake went through the crowd and back from where they came. They reached the hotel,**

**"We both will get the bag why dont you wait here huh" said Will, **

**"Yea alright" said the man**

**...**

**They reached their rooms asked Will "Jake you got your blue bag with you?"**

**"Yea, ive got it with me, why?" **

**"This guy downstairs, I dont trust him"**

**"So, what do you recon we should do"**

**"Ive got a plan, If he's behind this bag, we'll give him this bag, but when he'll open it he wont find anything but clothes"**

**"Yea thats a good idea" said Jake as he took out his bag from the closet.**

**Will took out all the clothes from it and kept it on the bed, then Will took out the black bag, took out the box from the bag and put it in the blue bag. Then Will filled the black bag with all the clothes. After exchanging the content of both bags, they both went downstairs with both bags and back to the man in the suit.**

**They started walking towards the festival again. They had not gone far away from the hotel when a guy called out to them from behind,**

**"oii! Will, Jake Im here" **

**Will looked back to see there was another man in black suit, the man in black suit who was in front of them both, suddenly stole the black bag out of Will's hand and ran away in crowd.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Reborn, the collector is here" said a man wearing a black suit to the baby,

"Good" reborn said and looked back at the boy with brown spiky hair,

"Tsuna, it's here"

"yea, alright, lets go" the boy said looking a bit more serious.

"Lead the way" Reborn said,

"This way" said the man in black suit and started walking forward. He walked through a big crowd then turned left towards the Ferris wheel where two boys who looked the same age as Tsuna were standing.

"There they are, Will this is Reborn" he said pointing towards the baby,

"And this is Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said introducing the boy with spiky hair.

Will introduced himself and Jake, "It would be better if we speak in a safe place". Suddenly a bullet whizzed past Will. Will realizing the danger ducked down behind the box.

"It must be that guy from back then" Jake said looking shocked.

Another bullet shot and hit the top of box. Will saw a flash from the bullet fired.

"He's on the roof" Will said pointing at the dark roof of the building.

"10th, Reborn san take them back with you ill hold them back" the man in black said as he took out his revolver. Pointed towards the roof and was about to pull the trigger but Reborn stopped him and said,

"Leave this to my student"

"Yea, just leave it to me, you all go back to the house, ill meet you there" Tsuna said as he ran towards the opposite side of building. Tsuna activated his hyper will mode and lunge himself up in air using his flames from the gloves. Tsuna landed softly on the roof without making any noise. There was a man in shadow leaning on the ground holding his rifle. The man startled, looked back and saw Tsuna. Tsuna disappeared and reappeared behind the sniper. Tsuna strike the snipers neck with his palm. The sniper dropped down unconscious.

Tsuna went near the sniper, he suddenly saw a ring. It was shaped in a skull. Tsuna took it from his finger and flew back to the house. Tsuna landed in front of the door, deactivated his hyper will mode. Tsuna opened the door and went inside, climbed the stairs and went into his room. Tsuna opened his room's door and saw Reborn, Will and Jake sitting around the table and talking to each other.

"What happened to the third guy" Tsuna asked seeing there were only Will and Jake sitting there.

"He said, he was called back by his familigia back in Italy, so left for Italy." Will said looking at Tsuna.

"Ah I see" said Tsuna,

"Tsuna summon the whole family tomorrow, well open the box when everyone's here tomorrow" said Reborn.

"Um sorry to interrupt but what's this family you all are taking about" asked Jake looking really confused.

Tsuna looked at reborn and then back at Will and Jake,

"You guys don't know what family is" said Tsuna

"No that's why I am asking" said Jake

"Well now that you've got yourself involved in our world, I should tell you about it, you guys have got yourself involved into Mafia-" said reborn

"What, Mafia" Jake and Will said together both really shocked,

"Yes mafia, now even if you try to run away you won't be able to escape this world" said Reborn in his sadist tone.

"So what should we do now, there is no place safe for us now" said Will,

Reborn looked at Will and Tsuna said "You know you could stay here with us, till things get better with you"

"This is the first time you've said something good, dame Tsuna" said reborn,

"Can we, um are you sure" asked Will talking directly to Tsuna,

"Yah why not there are already so many people staying at our house, two more won't make any difference" said Tsuna,

"Thank you tuna san" said Will,

"Umm it's Tsuna not Tuna" said Tsuna,

"That's a good name, I should call you that" said Reborn,

"Reborn" said Tsuna in his usual wimpy voice.

They talked for a while then Tsuna realized it was his first day of high school the next day and they all went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna woke up lazily looked at the clock it was 8.50,

"Ah, I m late!" said Tsuna as he jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. Tsuna tried opening the bathrooms door but it was locked, some was in there. Tsuna ran back to his room changed into his uniform and ran back to the toilet; the lock unlocked,

"Yo Tuna wassup" said Will as he came out of the toilet,

"Hey, Will" said Tsuna as he in the toilet and locked the door.

Tsuna brushed, took his bag and ran downstairs. Everyone was sitting on the table,

"Hi Tsu-kun" said nana

"Sorry mom, I m late, talk to you later" Tsuna said as he took a toast from the plate and ran outside with his toast in his mouth.

"Don't worry he'll be back real soon" said Reborn to Will and Jake who were sitting on the other side of table, eating, next to lambo and i-pin.

Tsuna reached his new high school and saw the school seemed really empty. Tsuna walked to the school's gate and went inside. The corridors were empty as well, what was going on,

"What are you doing here today" a man said from behind Tsuna, Tsuna looked back, it was Hibari,

"Hibari, why is school so empty today"

"I m giving you 10 secs to Get out of here, or else I'll bite you to death" said Hibari in his usual creepy way,

"Ah…yea, ok I m leaving" said Tsuna and walked out of the school.

"This means I get to stay at home today, hell yea! This is good" Tsuna talked to himself as he started walking back to the house.

"Yo Tsuna, what are you doing in uniform today" said Yamamoto,

"Hey Yamamoto, why's no one at school today?" Tsuna asked

"Cos it hasn't opened yet" said Yamamoto,

"What,*sigh*, oh well anyway Yamamoto gather everyone and come to my house urgently, it's important"

"Why is everything alright?" Yamamoto asked

"Just do it" Tsuna insisted,

"Alright if you say so" said Yamamoto.

Tsuna reached home,

"I m back" Tsuna said

"What happen, you're back early" asked Nana as she came out of the kitchen,

"The school's still closed" said Tsuna to his mother,

"Of course it is, there is still a month left for the school to open" Reborn said as he jumped out of nowhere and sat on Tsuna's head. Nana went back to kitchen.

Tsuna surprised asked,

"Where did you come from, anyway how do you know it's closed for a month"

"How wouldn't, I was the one who closed it" said Reborn

"Why" asked Tsuna

"Its because of the masks, we need to activate it" said Reborn,

"Oh, by the way reborn I need to show you something from last night" said Tsuna. Tsuna took Reborn upstairs with him to his room.

Tsuna went inside his room; he saw Will and Jake playing his video games.

"You were right man he is back really soon, so what happened Tuna?" Asked Will

"nothing much just that School was still closed, and its Tsuna" said Tsuna looking at both Will and Jake, then went to his cupboard opened it, his pant was still there. Tsuna took out the pant and searched its pockets and found the ring, he took it out and gave it to Reborn. Reborn took it and examined it carefully; he looked back up at Tsuna surprised and afraid

"What happened Reborn?" asked Tsuna

Suddenly the bell rang, Tsuna went down and opened the door, he was happy to see his six guardians after a long time, some of them had really changed, especially Ryohei who had glasses on and was looking rather…fat.

They all came inside and went up to Tsuna's room.

"So why are we called here, 10th" asked Gokudera

"We have new gears to try on" said Reborn and looked at Will "Will bring out the box"

"Yes sir" said Will and took out the black box from the bag,

"So what is in it" asked Yamamoto curiously,

"Open it and find out, cos honestly even I dont know myself" replied Jake.

"Ah, alright" said Yamamoto.

"Ok everyone this box will only open when it's fed the deathperation flame of all the seven guardians of Vongola family, just like box weapon" said Reborn.

Everyone came near the box and fed the box their deathperation flames; everyone except lambo refused to do so,

"Stupid cow do as the 10th say" said Gokudera

"No, I don't wanna. I'll do it if ahodera would give me candy" said lambo

"Ok just give the box your flames" said Gokudera politely in a lowerd voice

"Ok" said lambo and went near the box and fed it his flames, the box suddenly went open there were seven masks in it they were all plain white all same. All seven guardians picked up a mask and put it on, suddenly all the mask went pitch black and black flame appeared on their heads and everything went black all around them. They all suddenly started falling in a deep, shallow hole

...

Tsuna woke up and saw he was on the ground; Tsuna stood up and looked around, he was on a piece of land, flying in air, the whole land was surrounded by nothing but darkness nothing could be seen. Tsuna looked up and saw the sky was black red; Tsuna looked back on land and saw a big hole in the middle of the land.

"What the hell is this place" Tsuna asked himself afraid.

Tsuna went near the hole; suddenly his ring started glowing, Tsuna went and stood near the hole, the light suddenly went from colorless to orange. The intensity of the light started to increase then suddenly he saw a giant fire bird, which looked like a phoenix, rose from the hole, screeching. The bird circled around Tsuna for a while then stopped and came closer to Tsuna then suddenly burned into ashes and a big mask came out of it. The mask was white and was flying in mid air.

"Who has awakened me" the mask screeched,

"Um… I am Sawada Tsunayoshi" said Tsuna staggered by all this,

"So you are the hundred and tenth, came here to control me huh' the mask shrieked again,

"No that wasn't my intention, I just want to activate this mask" said Tsuna

"If you want to control me then prove me yourself worthy" the mask said this time really calmly, suddenly the mask turned into a big column of orange fire spinning wildly on top of the hole.

"Use your hyper intuition" a voice came from column,

"I know what to do" Tsuna entered his hyper will mode and said "Zero point breakthrough first edition" and touched the column of fire, the fire froze and Tsuna jumped into the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Tsuna closed his eyes and jumped into the hole, he was expecting another big fall.

"Why have you closed your eyes, open them" Tsuna heard a stern voice from deep within him, He felt a cold chill from the voice he knew this wasn't good. Tsuna opened his eyes; he saw he was in a cold dark place, pitch black, Tsuna felt as if he was standing on something solid. The darkness ended soon with a blinding light, Tsuna kept his hand on top of his eyes to block some of it, suddenly the light went to normal and Tsuna could see again, Primo sitting on his chair. Something was different about him; he didn't have his deathperation flame on his head. Tsuna had a really bad feeling in his guts about this; His face was pale white like snow, he was resting his head on his fist. Primo got up from his chair and walked towards Tsuna. He suddenly disappeared, Tsuna shocked by this looked around, and then suddenly Primo reappeared right in front of Tsuna's face. Tsuna, shocked, jumped back.

"The masks finally found someone worthy" said Primo his voice icy cold, as he a raised his one hand and a smoke appeared out of nowhere forming a shape of mask then solidify in Primo's hand. He gave the mask to Vongola and gave a warm smile,

"U-um sorry b-but who are you" stuttered Tsuna, his legs were shaking, voice breaking. It had been quite a while since Tsuna felt this afraid from someone; it was like Tsuna was standing in front of a completely different Primo, yet the smile was warm and it gave a feeling of the old Primo's aura,

"Why, I am the first Vongola, a memory passed down generation after generation, through this mask"

"B-but you have a something different about you"

"This is the negative side of the deathperation flames; it is where the technique 'Zero Point Break Through' was revealed to me"

"Didn't you made that technique up yourself, and what is this mask for anyway?"

"No, this mask is the one that taught me that technique. The vongola rings are your flame's amplifier, this mask's your negative state's amplifier"

"Um I can still go in my negative state thoug-"

"Without mask you can only seal deathperation flames, but with the mask you can seal anything even the time itself…" after saying this, Primo and everything around him started to spin around, blur and then disappear. Everything went to pitch black again.

…

Tsuna opened his eyes he was in his room on his bed, Tsuna looked around his room, no one was in their, Tsuna heard some faint laughter from a far away place, Tsuna recognized some of the voices it was his guardians. Tsuna ran down into he kitchen, he saw everyone was on the table talking to Will, even Hibari was there standing far from the table standing, resting his back with the wall arms crossed. Gokudera looked at Tsuna standing by the door,

"Are you okay 10th, everyone was worried about you" everyone sitting around the table all rushed toward Tsuna and surrounded him. They all started asking questions after question all at once, and then Reborn silenced them all.

"Tsuna looked at this" Reborn took out a letter from his pocket. Tsuna opened the envelope and took out the paper in it and started reading it.

_**Dear 10**__**th**__**,**_

_**How have you been, it's been a while since I've sent you on a mission. Though this time, it's a request for the tenth Vongola. Before the time of Vongola 1**__**st**__**, there still existed mafia. Before Vongola family was formed there was a much powerful family by the name of Jigsaw. A family well known for its formidable boss, never once defeated, even by Primo. His name is Chainsaw. Chainsaw had been the top of mafia boss, but there was one thing he was hated for in the whole mafia world, the corruption a set of rings even powerful then Vongola rings. They had terrorized the whole of Italia, through these rings. Then came our Primo build Vongola and gradually becoming the world strongest mafia boss. The Primo though still couldn't deal with Chainsaw. Then Talbot was called by the Primo to build the weapons that could possibly rival corruption, 'The Vongola masks'. Primo fought again with Chainsaw but this time he won. The masks went misplaced after Primo sealed Chainsaw and were never found again until now, though Chainsaw is still alive, Primo had just sealed him. There is a bad news, you see, the seal that had kept Chainsaw captive for so long is broken. Tsuna I am telling you all this because he's coming after you, I need you to be prepared to face him he's much too powerful for anyone of us to handle, he's coming to Japan. We need to defeat him together.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Ninth **_

"wow lame name Chainsaw, Jigsaw seriously man whats up with the name" said Will loking back at everyone

"Oh come on! Another villian, my life just sucks, am I ever going to get a peaceful life, augh every single time" Tsuna said as he remembered there hasnt been a single day which he had spent peacefully,

"*tsk tsk tsk* poor Tuna"

"Don't poor me, It's all your fault I am in this mess, what am I suppose to do now, even ninth wasn't able to take care of it, how am I suppose to"

"If you want to live you'll do something about it" said Reborn in his sadist tone as he took out a pistol.

"Don't worry 10th your right hand man is here, you don't need to worry about a thing Ill show him who's the boss"

"Yea Tsuna we're your guardians, trust in us a little"

"Yea we'll beat the crap out of that guy TO THE EXTREME!"

"Anyway what happened to you, you look fat" said Tsuna looking at Ryohei

"This is no fat it's all weight, for my weight training"

"I'll never understand him" Tsuna thought to himself.

"Well till we have some time, all of us will be going on a little trip"

"Did you not read the letter, there is no time-"

"So everybody pack your clothes and be here tomorrow morning"

"Hey don't ignore me"

Everybody went back to their houses to prepare for the trip the next day.

"*sigh* Everybody ignored me again-_-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sorry guys I took a long time for the update I was really blank didn't knew what to write, well till I saw the ova, some of the ideas are from there till the next chapter, though not all of it. Well anyway Enjoy (well I hope you will) and keep on reviewing.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, he realised he was still in his bed as he remembered every enemies he had face, it seems as if it all had been just a dream Tsuna thought as he remembered how far he had come, how was it possible for him, who had been so weak and bad at everything that he was given a nickname of 'no good Tsuna' was it all really the true. Tsuna got up from his bed looked around in his room Reborn wasn't in there, he looked at the clock it was 10. Tsuna went downstairs, there were voices outside. He knew the voices it was his Guardians voices. Tsuna peeked outside he still couldn't find Reborn.

"Your awake no good Tsuna, what are you looking outside",

"Reborn, you scared me; don't sneak up on people like that, any way I wanted to talk to you about something" Tsuna looked at Reborn he didn't say anything and stood there in a serious mood as if to show he was listening, Tsuna got the hint, it was going to be just 10% chance "Please let me stay behind, Please please please!"

"Is that what you wanted to say to me" said Reborn still the same. Reborn continued "Well it can't be helped then"

Tsuna excited by this said "Umm...so does that mean I get to stay" Reborn looked up giving a warm smile said "Not a chance" as he turned Leon into a hammer and hit him on the head leaving Tsuna unconscious "It means I get to take you by force *evil laugh*".

...

Tsuna opened his eyes he was sitting on a big seat, the only thing he remembered was the evil laugh, he really is a demon, Tsuna thought as he saw Gokudera sitting next to him "Oh, you're awake 10th" Gokudera glad to see his boss conscious. Tsuna looked outside the window and realised he was on a plane. "Why are we on a plane, didn't Reborn said it was going to be a small trip, forget that tell me where are we going" said as he looked at Gokudera "10th um...we're going to Italia"

"What, why are we going all the way to Italia"

"Reborn san didn't tell us anything" said Gokudera then he heard Tsuna's stomach grumbling "are you hungry, if so I've brought some food just in case" Gokudera looked around and took out a box it was filled with food. Gokudera opened the box, then suddenly a foreign guy wearing black suit came out of nowhere, he was holding a big baseball bat. "Didn't I told you before, food ain't allowed here" Gokudera ignoring the man said to Tsuna "So enjoy the food while I take of this guy" Gokudera gave Tsuna the box, took out a dynamite and looked at the man behind him "huh what did you said",

"Um enjoy the flight" said the man in a completely different tone, as he walked away.

"Who was that" said Tsuna "He was a member of the crew"

"Huh what kind of an air host is this?"

"We are on Mafia airline so you should expect this a lot, but don't worry they are all pussies despite their appearance" said Gokudera reassuring Tsuna.

"Something tells me it's going to be a long trip" Tsuna thought to himself, I wanted to stay at home play some games or something and if we were going to Italia couldn't it be on a private jet or something, i dint even knew there was such thing as mafia airline, aw well.

After a while the plane landed with a jolt. Everyone came outside the plane and entered the airport. The airport was filled with people from different countries. Then they went to the passport control line which was filled with thugs. Tsuna was still not used to all this yet. Then they arrived to take their bags. Ofcourse it had a different line for it aswell. This line also had some of the weird he had seen both in the plane as well as in passport control line. They all had some of the weirdest kind of bags which all looked to suspicious.

"Welcome everyone to Italia" Tsuna recognised this voice as he saw a man with blond hair with a lot of men in suit around him, it was Dino, it was a long time since Tsuna last saw him, Tsuna was happy to see him again.

"My men will take care of the bags, you guys follow me" Dino took them to cars everyone sat in the car, Tsuna was about to sit in the car but Dino stopped him "why are you in such a hurry you'll be coming with me" Tsuna stood next to Dino and saw all the cars leave. "Can you drive?" asked Dino still looking at the cars leaving "No not yet"

"Aww and I bought a new car, just for you" Dino started walking towards the opposite direction, Dino stopped and said "wait here I'll bring the baby here" Tsuna stood there all alone waiting to see the new car. After a while a red Ferrari came and stopped right in front of Tsuna, It gleamed in the light. Dino walked out of it "this is the new Ferrari 458 Italia, well are you gonna sit or just keep on drooling the whole day" Tsuna walked and sat in the car.

...

It was night already, the night had gotten so short it was just 4 and so dark already, well it was winter anyway. The car stopped in front of a metal gate, it had the crest of vongola, and something in Italian underneath it. Behind the gate was a huge mansion "this is Vongola HQ" Tsuna looked at the huge mansion. "It has been locked for a while" Tsuna looked at the old building and "for a while, do you mean like centuries or something, I mean look at how old it is, it's like a haunted house or something" said Tsuna

"Umm yeah, so...let's go in" Dino walked to the gate and said in the intercom open the doors" the door went open and Dino walked inside. "I am being ignored again" Tsuna looked around he was the only one left outside, Tsuna heard a howling noise and ran behind Dino.

...

Tsuna followed Dino in the huge mansion; from inside it was even weirder, it had a horrible smell that Tsuna just couldn't ignore. The stairs creaked, it seemed like the house cried out everyone time you put force on it, like an injured man. Dino was still leading Tsuna. Dino went up the stairs, then left then right, like he himself had no idea where he was going. Then Dino stopped in front of a door, he opened it. It was pitch black inside nothing could be seen, you could only hear the wind whistling and it felt as if every time it blew it shook the whole house. "Now where is that switch" said Dino as he searched the wall blindly for the switch to on it "ah here it is, well Tsuna this will be your room" Dino looked at Tsuna who looked scared and continued "Don't worry I'll stay with you till everyone comes back" Tsuna eyes went on Dino's legs they were shaking, he saying all that but he's the one who the looks most scared, Tsuna thought to himself.

Dino walked over and stood beside the window and looked outside "Tsuna why are you all in Italy" Tsuna looked confused by this, why was Dino was talking like this all of a sudden, Tsuna said " Umm...well you know for a little trip", Dino stayed quite for a while then spoke "Did you got the letter I sent over-" Dino stoped looking out of the window and looked at Tsuna "i mean the one the Ninth sent you", Tsuna looked up he knew something was wrong here since the aiport this was a completely different Dino yet the same, "yes i did, why is something wrong" Dino came near and sat infront of Tsuna "Ninth has been kidnapped".

* * *

This the end of the chapter, I know nothing happened at all in this but in the next chapter something will, so keep reading and reviewing. Dont worry the next chapter wont take that long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Hey everyone this is the next chapter, enjoy! Thanks for patiently waiting and Sorry for late update._

* * *

**"How did this happened?" asked Tsuna angrily "then how did we get those letters",**

**Dino took out a piece of paper and showed it to Tsuna "This paper and the letter were all that we found on 9th's table" said Dino "the night he was kidnapped". Tsuna opened the paper there was something written in blood red color, it said 'The corruption still, lives' it had a skull underneath it "umm… so what was the corruption again?" Tsuna asked his gaze still on the paper yet some where far away. "Don't you remember Chainsaw" said Dino then after a while said "did you even read the letter" Tsuna looked up, still confused, he tried to remember after a while he realized "ooh… corruption I remember now, well anyway so how will we find 9th , do you have any plan or something"**

**"Reborn thought that it would prove helpful if you guys are here with the mask it would make the tracking job much easier that's why you're brought here, to Italia" 'I knew it, it was all too good to be true, Reborn taking us to trip.'**

**"Now that you guys have the masks, we can track him down"**

**"Really, how do we do that?" Tsuna asked  
**

**"The mist mask has the ability to track a person down, well as long as he's alive"**

**"Yea we could do that but the thing is, Will brought to us seven masks including mine but we only got one mask, that was mine, the rest six masks just disappeared after I got my mask and I am not even sure if Chainsaw is alive or not" Tsuna had just said that when suddenly the door flew opened Tsuna shocked looked up at the door it was Reborn who had just kicked opened the door and everyone walked inside the room, behind Reborn.  
**

**Tsuna thought he should leave the ninth disappearance to himself until Reborn introduces the topic, so instead they all started talking about their journey and their tales to Dino. After a while Reborn silenced everyone then said "Everyone as we all know the house had been locked for quiet a while now, most of the rooms are still locked there are only three rooms available. In the first room all the boys will be sleeping, in the second all the girls will be sleeping"**

**"And what about the third one" asked Tsuna**

**"That will be for me. Anyway take this" Reborn said as he took out a really old brownish paper. "What's this?" asked Tsuna as he looked at the old paper,**

**"This is the map of the house just in case you are lost or something caus I wont be around the house for tonight, the rooms aren't that close to each other as I will be with Dino I have some business to take care of, Ill see you guys tomorrow." Reborn said seriously and walked out of the room silently with Dino before anyone could start asking them questions.**

**It was really dark in the room; the only light that came was from the lightning. There seemed to be a big storm outside, the winds were howling wildly. Tsuna was lying on the floor with his blanket on top of him, but he wasn't asleep, how could he anyway in a place like this. Everyone was on the floor, they were all sound asleep. Then suddenly Tsuna saw a flash of light followed by loud boom. Tsuna heard faint whimpering, he looked up to see who it was, it was Lambo "Tsuna I have to go pee" he said**

**"Are you guys going to the toilet, I need to go too" Will said as he looked at Tsuna and Lambo who were staring at him, then looked away and started looking at something else.**

**"I haven't decided yet if I am going to go or not, and anyway I don't know where the toilet are" said Tsuna in his clumsy tone,**

**"Neither do I, guess we'll have to use the map"**

**"I don't have the map"**

**"Didn't Reborn gave you the map"**

**"Yea but I kept it somewhere before sleeping and now I can't remember where I kept it"**

**"wow, that's just amazing"**

**"Its not my fault"**

**"well than whose fault is it"**

**"just let me think alright-"  
**

**"Lambo san know where the map is" both Tsuna and Will started looking at Lambo,**

**"Where is it?" they both asked together "Ara ara, but what's in it for me?"**

**"Do you want to go to the toilet or not" Will shot, he was looking rather angry, which was mainly due to the fact that he had to sit with Lambo the whole flight long. Will had realized how annoying he was and Will was really frustrated now. Will was in the same plane as Tsuna but was too afraid to switch places one because of Gokudera and two from the air host but mainly from Gokudera, actually he had tried once but Gokudera had sent him back saying he's some right hand man of some tenth, that had not scared Will, it was actually the dynamites that made Will go back and sit in his seat with Lambo.**

**Will didn't realize how far he had come with both of them, he was too busy remembering the terrible flight, when he saw Tsuna and Lambo, they both looked really scared, Will really wanted to laugh out loud but thought it was better if he told everyone once he come back and anyway the only reason he came with them was because he wanted to scare the hell out of them, but they were already too scared they would both die of heart attack if he did something now, so he decided to just walk silently. after walking for a long time Will asked "How far is this toilet? I don't think he'll be able to hold it in any longer-" Will looked down towards Tsuna's legs to see Lambo but he wasn't there "Where's the baby"**

**"Huh, he right here-" Tsuna said as he looked behind him Lambo wasn't there "He isn't here where did he go"**

**"C-calm down, lets go back and search where we last saw him" Will said though he was really happy his wish had come what could be better yet he felt pity for the baby  
**

**"And that is where?" asked Tsuna, Will looked back he didn't remember where he came from All he saw was dark corridor. "We'll just walk back straight" said Will faking the nervous tine. Will looked back at Tsuna and saw he was seeing something within him, and then started walking silently behind him. He felt Tsuna's cold gaze at his back, but he ignored it and kept on walking.  
**

**Tsuna walked behind Will through the dark corridors. Then he realized it didn't take him that long to reach were they were from the room. Then he saw an end to the corridor, there was wall in front of them, it was a dead end. Tsuna stopped followed by Will "OK just say it"**

**"Say what" said Will he knew was trying to say to him, he felt it the cold gaze still on him since he lost Lambo  
**

**"We're lost, aren't we and I can tell that you're faking it"**

**"No we aren't I think we just took the wrong turn back there" Will started moving backwards, trying to ignore and change the subject, he had realised that Tsuna had found out that he was faking it, then suddenly the floor underneath them disappeared and they were falling in darkness, both screaming. Thud!**

**I was falling and then suddenly hit something soft unexpectedly "Will were are you" I asked, a faint voice came from underneath me**

**"Right…underneath you, Do you mind!" it was Will. "Ouch I think I sprained my arm" he continued. I got off of him and helped him sit up. "How did we end up here" I asked "I think I stepped onto something"**

**"Ah I think we fell in a trap, O MY GOSH I think we're in heaven but I wanted to live more I'm too young to die NOO"."Shesh calm down man" said will "anyhow… I think that something on what you stepped on was the key of us ending up in this place" Will said looking around, then suddenly I saw a flicker of light through the corner of eye, I looked towards the light it was really faint like a star in the dark sky. "hey look I can see the ceiling but it seems like a glass or something" said Will looking directly up at the ceiling as if trying to see through "huh" I said and looked up it was transparent, the roof was dark with lamps on either side of the corridor, still the lights were off, then I looked back from where the light was coming from, but it wasn't there anymore, what was it, I think I should probably check it out I cant possibly get out of here by flying through the ceiling, I had not brought the gloves with me though I still had the ring with me. "Oi Will, I just saw a light flickering from that direction I think we should go check it out" I said, the light has to coming from something. "Yea I saw the light too; anyway it's better than sitting all day staring at the ceiling"**

**"So is that a yes"**

**"Yes"**

**We both stood up and started walking towards the place I saw light.

* * *

**

That is it for this chapter. Don't know how long for the next one.


End file.
